


Preach What You Practice

by Undoneforever



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undoneforever/pseuds/Undoneforever
Summary: Practice gets them all hot and bothered.  Behind the trophy case is as far as they get.





	Preach What You Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [closer2fine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/closer2fine/gifts), [FanMomMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanMomMer/gifts), [foswh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foswh/gifts), [sgladybug15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgladybug15/gifts), [thatonekimgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekimgirl/gifts).



> Once again, a huge thanks to Closer2fine, foswh, sgladybug15, thatonekimgirl, and Fanmommer for putting up with the plot bunnies that attack in the chat room. Seriously, ladies, they're everywhere! 
> 
> Also, Chiddy has seen some shit. You just know he has. They owe him so much beer.

“Shhh, “ Scott whispered. Tessa couldn’t stop giggling as he tugged her along a deserted hallway at Gadbois. “You’re going to get us caught”

“I’M going to get us caught? Doing what? It wasn’t me who dragged you here,” Tessa smirked at him. 

“Hey, no one was looking at us, I saw my chance and took it,” Scott tucked her up against the wall, slightly behind the trophy case that was in the hallway.

Tessa sighed as he pressing against her tightly, her hands going to his sweaty hair as he leaned in to kiss her. Oh god, she needed this so badly. That damn hold, with his thigh rubbing between her legs as he swung her into position. The move did it to her every time. 

They were usually pretty good about being professional at the rink, but every now and then, their eyes would meet during a spin, or when practicing a foot sequence, and all of a sudden, they didn’t have to act out the passion between them. It led to amazing performances, but when it came on that strongly, trying to shut it off when they were done was nearly impossible. 

Most times it meant escaping quickly, but tonight, they had agreed to help out M-F with some publicity shots. And Patrick had come to visit 3 days ago, staying with Scott for about a week. So there was no where to go and no time to get away. 

And Tessa needed to kiss him like he was air after a particularly hard skate, necessary for her continued survival. Mouth open, she pulled him closer to her, locking her lips to his and her tongue darting to seek him out. His scent was as familiar to her as her own, having changed from the sweet sweat of the boy he’d been, through the slightly bad teenage years, to the sweat of a well-groomed man who knew exactly what the mixture of sweat and the right soap could do to a woman’s self-control. 

A self-control that Tessa was rapidly losing. He pressed his hips against her and when she felt just how swollen his dick was, she knew he was just as much on the edge as she was. She couldn’t help rolling her hips towards him, trying to get him to press at that perfect spot, but she couldn’t quite get the right angle. Scott grabbed her thigh and lifted it around his hip and Tessa couldn’t help the moan that left her lips to vibrate against him. 

“Seriously, shhhh. If you keep making noise, someone’s going to come looking.” Scott’s voice was already raw. Jesus, they were both impossibly turned on and this was rapidly getting out of control.

“Scott, we can’t,” Tessa panted, trying desperately to stop her hips from seeking out his. But she was so far gone, her body wasn’t hers to control, and when Scott grabbed her other leg, she locked her legs around his waist and, oh god, everything hit in just the right place.

It was like they were on the ice, still in their skates, knowing people’s eyes were on them, and trying desperately to pretend that it was all an act. But seriously, after 18 yrs together, they could have faked it just fine. But they didn’t have to. It was aways there and right now, it was in serious danger of getting them caught. 

And then Tessa felt Scott’s hand creep under the waistband of her leggings, his hand reaching between her thighs from behind, until he was able to slide two fingers into her and press forward with his hips at the same time. He knew her body better than she did, and knew how to work it and rub everything just right. 

And Tessa couldn’t stop. She bit Scott’s shoulder as the orgasm rolled through her, trying desperately to keep the moans between them and not drifting down the hall. Above her, around her, in her, she felt Scott tremble just as she felt his choked groan rumble in his chest, and then a warm wet feeling between her thighs. 

She clung to Scott as he slumped over her, both of them desperately trying to catch their breath. “Yeah, well, that hasn’t happened since I was 17 yrs old,” Scott’s voice was still raw, but she could tell he was laughing at himself. “Not sure how we are going to explain this away.”

Tessa slid her legs from around Scott’s waist, praying her knees would support her. She looked between them and thanked god that a) they were both wearing black workout gear, and b) looks like Scott’s boxer briefs had contained most of the mess. 

A few moments of getting their wits back, Scott whispered “We should go change out of these clothes before anyone sees us” as he put his arm around Tessa’s waist and led her down the hall. Tessa still needed some support, and Scott’s arms were there, as they had been for so long, so familiar and yet, so different. 

As they turned the corner, she heard Scott let out a low “oh fuck”. She looked up quickly and “oh fuck” indeed.

Chiddy stood there with a scowl on his face, arms crossed, just staring at them. 

“We will never talk of this after I say something. I’m stupidly happy for you, please god don’t tell me this is a secret, and fuck you both, you just lost me a hell of a lot of money.”


End file.
